Ushi Origami
soul style]] The is a massive red ox-themed Origami that drags a black gissha cart behind it. It was the first Origami, created by chance more than three centuries ago by the people of Mount Tsunobue, but due to its excessive power, it was unable to be controlled, and was sealed within the mountain until the Ushi Disk was created in modern times. Once brought back to it's senses, ShinkenRed takes the Origami for the group. ShinkenOh can ride atop of the gissha with Ushi Origami still pulling it, allowing for a charging Daishinken Samurai Slash. Overview Appearances: Shinkenger Episodes 32-41, 43, 45-46, 49 Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh is a giant robot that is formed from the Ushi Origami and its cart having undergone the Samurai Transformation. After transforming, ShinkenRed announces . In this form, Mougyudaioh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons in its attack, as well as armed with a handheld Gatling gun (that it holds like it's a handgun). MouGyuuDaiOh's final attack is the , where the Samurai Giant uses the Mojikara for to fire its Gatling cannon whilst unleashing a burst of Mojikara from the disk loaded on its head. It can also use an enlarged MouGyuu Bazooka alongside its Gatling gun. Its suit actors were Yoshifumi Oshikawa and Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Zen Samurai Gattai SamuraiHaOh is the combination of the eleven main Origami. The Ushi Origami's gissha opens up for DaiKai ShinkenOh to stand on while the Ika Tenkuu Buster attaches to the back of what would be MouGyuuDaiOh. DaiKai ShinkenOh's arms attach to MouGyuuDaiOh and are replaced with MouGyuuDaiOh's arms with the Tora Origami's drills attached. The Kame Origami and Saru Origami attach to the axles of the gissha, the Ika Origami's legs attach to the front of DaiKaiShinkenOh and MouGyuuDaiOh's chest is placed on top and flipped it, revealing the kanji for . The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Samurai Giant's helmet and MouGyuuDaiOh's cannon attaches above the helmet, prompting the Shinkengers to say . Due to its massive size, Samurai HaOh cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the Ushi Origami's gissha. Samurai HaOh can attack with the Daishinken, performing the and the . It's also able to attack using DaiKaiOh's claws as an additional pair of arms. Its finishing attack, is the . The Shinkengers summon the Mojikara of their Origami, energizing the cannon atop Samurai HaOh's helmet to deliver a massive charge of energy to destroy the enemy in final blow. 40_Sentai_mecha.jpg|SamuraiHaOh helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Appearances: 'Shinkenger Episodes 35-36, 39, 41, 43, 45-46, 49 Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu SamuraiHaoh is the final combination of all twelve Origami. In episode 43, the Samurai HaOh required additional power to defeat Akumaro once and for all. Takeru activates the Kyoryu Disk, combining Samurai HaOh with the Kyoryu Origami to form Kyoryu Samurai HaOh, by turn the Daishinken into the Kyoryu Origami as the Kyoryuto. In this form, it can use the the finishing attack, which is an almighty vertical slash energized by the Mojikara of all the Origami, including the Kyoryu Origami. This form is exclusive to Shinkenger Episode 43. Samurai Formation 23 The is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engine-O G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. In this form, MouGyuuDaiOh, along with fellow Samurai Giants ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh, along with the Engine Giants Kyouretsu-O and Engine-O G9, use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the attack. Samurai Formation 23.PNG|Samurai Formation 23 SSS_vs_ESG_-_Samurai_Formation_23_Cockpit.jpg|The Cockpit of Samurai Formation 23. See also Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:Red Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos